Talk:Akatsuki Ousawa/@comment-11877476-20130710085047/@comment-11877476-20130711014507
How can you possibly say what I said is folly? Read the damn light novel and you will see what I'm saying is correct. You just sound ignorant rebutting what I'm saying with nothing to back you up. I even described the seen and gave you a link on what happended during the dodgeball game, therefore yet again your argument is invalid. I've proved my point, while you just keep saying the same thing like a broken record. Second your Riser argument is still invalid. You are saying what you feel should have been the rules for the duel, not actually what happened. Again an OPINION, not FACT. So your argument is folly, not mine as I have supported my argument with facts from the light novel, not my opinion. And FYI he did get a reward, Rias did kiss him when they were flying home on the griffin prepared by Sizerchs after he won his fight FAIRLY with Riser. After that Rias moves into his house and starts sleeping (not sex, but some erotic play) with him on a daily basis along with Asia. Kind of the same as Akatsuki and Miu, and later on Risty. Also on Issei getting laid, nobody rejected him, but Raynere the fallen angel chick that orginally killed him. As I said everyone in the Occult Research Society has fallen in love with him besides Rossweisse and it is not clear that she won't, in fact she has asked for a date with him as well. Your argument is purely opinion. Last your argument that the words from the light novel are not "fact" are retarded. The novelist who wrote the light novel made that "universe". Anything he says for his light novel, considering its copyrighted, is fact. It's his light novel, not yours. Now as I said you can have your opinion about it, but whatever the LN says is still right even if your opinion runs contrary to that. I can understand your argument and concede that currently Akatsuki is slightly higher in badassedness than Issei(yes I know you still see him as a wuss), and I can accept that you see Issei as a wuss, but what I don't like is that you can't accept someone elses opinion nor admit your wrong when debating with a person that clearly knows more about the HS DXD universe than you. You haven't shown me anything to make your argument substantiated. You've only spewed your opinion as if its fact and onesidely decided your right. In your head you can beleive that, in reality it's not so,' NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY'. I will not be returning to this wikia as it is clear the person who runs it is very closed minded and biased and will never concede even if they have been shown they are wrong.' I will apologize for slowly turning your comment thread for Akatsuki into a HS DXD Issei thread when that is not what this wikia is about. THE END AND GOODBYE.'